


Letters From Neville

by MsDamia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Neville is learning herbology, The US is strange, english accents are apparently sexy, friends - Freeform, penpals, what is a dinosore?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/pseuds/MsDamia
Summary: Neville has decided to become a master Herbologist. As such he's taken a position with Ilvermorny under the estimable Professor Prudence Merriweather. The United States are strange and he's got some questions about the muggles in this strange country, so who does he turn to? The smartest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. She's always come through in a pinch.





	1. What is a Dinosaur?

Hello Hermione,

I hope everything is grand back home. The   
USA is fascinating and Professor Merriweather is a wonderful teacher. I'm quite pleased that Professor Sprout wrote her the letter encouraging her to take me on as an Herbology apprentice. More pleased that she accepted, though. Whoever thought, right?

Illvermorny is leagues different from Hogwarts. At first I thought perhaps because the students weren't facing death at least once a year, but it's more than that. You know, most of the kids here don't even know the name Voldemort. Doesn't matter a pip what happened during the war. It's not really even that, though, that feels so different. It's really the smaller things that are actually the big things. 

You know there is no word for Mud Blood here? Blood purity is almost a joke. And instead of muggle they say No-Maj, as in someone with no magic. The wizards are very much aware of muggle politics, pastimes, and fashion. They see films. I have now seen one, actually, it was beautiful. Talking animals in such vibrant colors. It was called Bambi. Quite liked it. 

This leads me to the actual reason for my letter. Do you know anything about Dinosores? A fourth year muggle student was very afraid of something called a Vilosuraptor and I haven't the foggiest what it is, but I've been assured it is very real. Some sort of large lizard, apparently. I hadn't realized there were such ferocious muggle beasts out there. Poor nit set off the entire class with that Boggart. 

Anyhow. Hope all is well with Ron and Harry and everyone else. Give them my love.

All the best,   
Neville


	2. Apparently the British Accent is Sexy

Hello Hermione, 

Hope today is treating you well. Got that letter you sent back and am just fascinated. How did some of them even fly?Were they magic? How can there be so very many things that the wizarding world doesn’t seem to understand!? I am learning a lot more than Herbology here, let me tell you. 

For instance; did you know that the British accent is considered to be “sexy”? It’s quite distressing at times. I often think Professor Merriweather is foisting me onto those who are best able to make me blush. The Ilvermorny students are quite forward. I’m rather looking forward to the Hollyhead Harpies making there way over so that Ginny can protect me for a few days.   
Strike that, Ginny will throw me to the wolves with gusto. I’m arse end no matter what. 

Alright, new plan. I set fire to the pitch and the Harpies have to skip their visit and miss the match and then no dealing with Ginnie. 

In the meantime, what are Bronies? I’ve asked and everyone giggles and shakes their head and tells me I’m too funny. One girl keeps calling me a cinnamon roll. I haven’t worked out yet if it’s an insult or not. 

All the best,   
Neville


	3. Technology

Hello Hermione, 

I have discovered the muggles have the most fascinating kinds of techonology! They have things called sell phones so you can talk to anyone instantaneously. How about that, hey? It’s easier to get hold of a muggle than it is to get hold of another wizard, for certain. I mean, what do we have? Floo speak, patronus, letters, two way mirrors. Not much else. Not to mention most people can’t pull off a powerful enough patronus to cast speak. Sure, a lot of us in our year at school could, but that is mostly because it became a tool of survival during the war. 

It’s amazing how often that comes to mind; what we know and why we know it. So much of my, our, knowledge (not necessarily yours, you swot), was because we needed to know things in order to survive. How surreal is our childhood? Our school years were filled with knowing that we couldn’t trust our government, we couldn’t trust most of our teachers, and a man literally called the Dark Lord was hell bent on killing one of our friends. We learned hard. 

In comparison the students of Illvermorny are blessed with the knowledge that their parents and teachers will keep them safe. None of us really had that. 

I suppose it is to be expected. The Defense Against The Dark Arts professor here (Who has been teaching for a full decade!) has taken to borrowing me for class discussions and demonstrations with the OWL and NEWT level classes. It’s rather nice, actually. I feel useful, and at Hogwarts I really didn’t until 7th year. Of course I spent most of 7th year hiding and guerilla fighting, so perhaps it isn’t great that this is how I feel. 

These students are everything I wish we could have been. 

All the best,   
Neville


End file.
